Conor Oragen
Short Summary Conor Oragen is the adoptive son of the demon Arkaidus Oragen III and the brother of the demons Arkaidus Oragen IV and Logan Oragen. However, currently his father is missing, his older brother is dead, and what happened to his younger brother is a mystery. In age, Conor looks about 15-16, but he can fight fairly well and is quite intelligent, however, occassionally he lacks common sense! In combat, Conor uses his Demon Scythes and Molten Fury to good use to take down his opponents. He also uses Vilethorn, his Dark Lance, Space Gun and a Minishark. Conor used to be the quiet, timid type, but that has long since changed. Conor enjoys going hunting with his bow, or spending time with others. He also likes reading, and relaxing. Conor lives in his large fortress in the eastern part of Dya, which he built using his own hands. Here, he trains, reads, and relaxes in the hot-tub. He gets a lot of visitors, both friend and family. Conor previously lived on a large set of floating islands in Eos, however, these were washed away when Eos was flooded, and their current location is unknown. He built the fortress as a resting place, and outpost for travelling demons. Biography As a small baby, Conor's family had very, very little. His parents were dirt-poor, and their only source of income was by sitting on the street, begging in the freezing cold and muck. By his third birthday, Conor was so thin and pale that you could see his ribs and bones through his pale flesh. He often starved, and suffered from many illnesses due to malnutrition. One day, a rich scientist came knocking. By this time, Conor was eight, and looked nothing more than a useless bag of flesh and bones. He was very ill, and was on death's row. His parents weren't able to look after themselves, let alone their son. The scientist needed a test subject for experiments, and thought that Conor would be perfect for the position. His parents refused, until the scientist gave them money for Conor. His parents greedily took the gold, leaving Conor to suffer whatever horrible experiments the scientist was to perform on him. That night, Conor had the feast of his life. He ate so much that the chef in the scientist's kitchen wasn't able to keep up with all the demands for more food! The scientist led him into a small, comfortable room. Conor was so tired he collapsed into bed, and slept for a long time. When he woke up, he was brought to a doctor to be cured. The doctor told the scientist that while Conor would live, he would take a long time to be cured completely. The scientist was angry, but reluctantly agreed to postpone the experiments until Conor was cured completely, with some time to ensure complete recovery. Conor had begun to enjoy his new lifestyle by the age he was ten. He had learned to read, and write, and had developed a liking for classical music. His kind nature enabled him to make new friends, and all was well until Conor turned thirteen. He was rougly dragged out of his comfortable bed while sleeping by several of the scientist's henchmen into a laboratory. Conor's eyes struggled to adjust to the light, until he was thrown into a test chamber. Petrified, Conor tried to run, but there was nowhere to go. Syringes were injected into Conor, causing excruciating pain on his body. Conor thought that it couldn't get any worse, and was relieved when he was taken out of the chamber. Relief turned to horror once he was strapped onto a table, with a lot of wires plugged into him, and the metal. The scientist flicked a switch, and began pumping many volts of electricity into Conor. His face was terrified, and fried, the pain continued until he was knocked out. Up until his fourteenth birthday, Conor had endured painful experiments like this every day. He looked like a wreck, until one day, catastrophy struck. As Conor was injected with purple fluid, something snapped within him. A new feeling, the kind that makes you want to hit something until it falls. The fluid had changed Conor's kind, forgiving nature into evil and merciless. As Conor was put back to bed that night, he began to sharpen a long nail he had found next to the bolted window. By morning, the nail was like a knife. As the henchman came to take Conor away, he turned over, and stabbed the knife into one of their throats. Taken by surprise, Conor had killed all of them. He collected a flintlock pistol from one of them, and loaded it with ammo. Conor headed for the scientist's labratory, where he would wreak his painful revenge. As Conor stormed through the door with the gun aimed, the scientist stared in astonishment. He was wondering how the heck Conor had taken out three of his guards. Conor wasted no time, firing bullets through the scientist's kneecaps. Conor proceeded to strap the scientist to the electric table, with a maniacal grin on his face. He found a bottle of extrememly venomous snake poison, which was that day going to be used on Conor. Had he not escaped, Conor might have died from the poison. Conor forced the whole vile of the poison down the scientist's throat, and began to electrocute him. The death was slow, excruciating and merciless. Conor stole the scientist's money, and took a large supply of food with him before escaping. As he stuffed the last loaf of bread into a backpack, he heard thudding feet and the sound of guns being loaded in the next hallway. Conor frantically looked for an escape route, and found an air vent, just big enough for Conor to squeeze through. Conor pulled the latch, closed the vent, and crawled through the narrow system of air vents. Conor found a thin part of the system, and could faintly hear birds chirping on the other side. Using all his strength, Conor was able to break through the wall, and tumbled several feet to the ground. He was outside, for the first time since his thirteenth birthday. The sun was setting, and Conor wasted no time tracking down the parents who had betrayed him. He eventually found them, living in a big house at the edge of town. His parents had become rich during his absence, and the fact that they hadn't come to rescue him infuriated him even more. He decided to wait until night before he made his move. As the moon rose, Conor smashed through one of the windows, and began searching the house. He tracked his parents down to their bedroom, and put bullets through both of their heads. Conor had taken revenge on everyone who had once hurt him, yet he felt like he that there was still something wrong. Like there was something satisfying about his revenge... Conor, knowing better than to stay in town, ran off. He had enough money and food to survive for a long time. He travelled from land to land, over the seas and deserts. After a long, exhausting trek, Conor had very little money left. However, he paid no mind to this, as he had finally arrived somewhere that he could settle in. The land of Eos. Time in Eos. Upon arriving in Eos, Conor immediately began learning about his new surroundings. He learned of the constant war between the Demons and Angels, and how some Earthlings like him wanted to join either side. He learned of the corrupted land of Augrem in the west, and headed there. Conor found the journey tough, he was attacked by many Eater of Souls, and thorny bushes, but Conor endured the trip. Upon reaching Augrem, he found the demon called Arkaidus Oragen III, who proceeded to give Conor the wing quest to become a demon. Conor decided he would attempt to gain the blood of three Earthlings to get his demonic wings. Conor found the quest tricky, he had to gain decent weaponry, and was often attacked by demons on Blood Moons. One unfortunate night however, Conor was attacked by Derrikk, who tore his legs off. Conor was given prosthetics, which gave him the ability to walk again. Shortly after, Conor managed to get his first blood of an Earthling. However, the angel Guiliman had been watching Conor, and made an effort to kill him before he was able to become a demon. Fortunately, Derrikk stepped in and saved him from what probably would of been certain death. Derrikk gave Conor a vial of red liquid, which Conor hadn't realized until after that it was Derrikk's blood. Conor reacted violently, throwing up and feeling intense pain for several days after. It had taken a while, but Conor had finally managed it. He had met the requirements of becoming a demon, and headed over to Augrem. Conor was slightly alarmed by the ritual, but found that the pain wasn't much worse than what he endured back when he was in the laboratory. However, Conor still screamed in agony as the wings grew on his back, while Arkaidus stood, watching with interest. Conor slowly crawled to his feet, and craned his neck to see his new wings. He flew around for a bit, glad that he had finally obtained his demon wings. Life improved greatly for Conor after he became a demon. He had built a floating island, and had happily set up a nice home there. At long last, he finally had somewhere proper to call "home". Over time he expanded these, until he had about five to six floating islands hanging in the sky. However, one unfortunate day, Conor ended up in a fight with the Earthling Rishi. Conor lost, and ended up with Rishi snapping his leg, and a demon who broke his right wing. Conor was in intense pain for several months after, until his leg and wing had finally healed. After a while of being a demon, Conor eventually arrived at Oragen Manor, which was positioned above Augrem at the time. It was here that Conor was adopted by the demon Arkaidus Oragen III, and where he took the surname "Oragen"... Time in Dya Upon washing ashore in Dya, Conor was instantly alerted to an alarming amount of hallow around him. On the brink of passing out unconscious in the enviroment, Conor found a safe area. He wasted no time corrupting it, and was reliefed when he had created a sanctuary of sorts. It was rather tight though. As time went on, more demons came to the sanctuary, until it was completely packed. Conor had had enough of this. Seeking accomodation elsewhere, he ventured out into the hallow, prepared to face any threat he encountered. Being in the hallow for such a long duration was having a big impact on Conor. Although drinking unholy water eased the pain, it's effects wore off after a while. Conor eventually crashed down in a cave, unconscious, but safe. Upon awakening, he proceeded to walk outside, and came to a clearing. Conor figured he would build a small shack to live in, but of course, Conor went overboard, and ended up building a massive fortress that he lives in to this day. He smiled once the fort was finished, admiring his new home. He intended it's purposes to be used as a resting point for demons travelling throughout the hallow, though he included several features just for the sake of leisure in the plans for building it. The time that followed for Conor was fairly normal. He won a few fights, he lost a few. He continued his studies of magic, testing his strength. It seemed all was going fine, until catastrophe struck one day... Upon hearing of his brother's death, Conor laughed. He figured it was some sort of joke, but it wasn't. In denial, Conor refused to believe this. When the truth eventually seeped into his mind, Conor was a wreck. He would spend days locked up in his fort, not talking to anybody. When he did come outside, he ended up in pointless fights, pitting himself against angels, and even other demons. This continued, until Conor eventually learned to deal with the pain, and get on with life. He continued to train, pushing his magic abilities to the brink... Heh, I wrote some more! Go me! :D Category:Character